


In the hugs of the cold

by Saramago



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramago/pseuds/Saramago
Summary: Тhe story is about an alternate universe where there are kindred spirits, but not everyone can find them, you can only understand what you love when you are aware of your love on a conscious level. The story takes place during the events of the winter forest. I occasionally use the word "women", in the context of fairies it is not particularly used, but it is easier and easier for me.
Relationships: Clarion/Fairy Mary (Disney Fairies)
Kudos: 1





	In the hugs of the cold

Someones say that the love of a fairy and an elf is eternal, it does not disappear with days, with centuries, it is still as strong as the day when they first realize that they love. Yes, it changes, it becomes calmer, a calm comes to the place of the storm, everyone finally accepts all sides of each other, everyone learns to be better for a part of their heart on, but love does not disappear. But life is life, including fairies life, and if everyone found someone they love so easily, then a lot of problems would simply disappear. Someone found their love at the end of years, someone was destined for someone who was just born, or already died, and someone in principle could not find the right person and spent his whole life searching for his real life partner, his sincere love. The fact that someone might seem like a real blessing, happiness, grace actually became a burden for many dreamers, and not only for dreamers, the search for that very companion took up their whole life, they were so exciting to someone that they could not see any other way to be happy with someone. And someone initially despaired, no, everyone believed that they would find the right person, but some people looked at life more realistically and did not stop on the way just to find someone. And fairy Mary was one of them, she worked very hard, as befits a tinker fairies, but in addition to this, she was always a good friend, assistant, mentor, who always believed in his assistants, was ready to stay up for days, but enjoyed feeling useful. She had often witnessed unhappy love stories, the disappointment that followed when they realized that they were not related to each other. Mary often heard stories about the feeling when you know whether the person next to you is the right person, the woman never experienced these emotions, but could assume that it was something very similar to happiness after the end of another season of work. But for the artisan fairies, there was no real end to the season, oh no, they were always needed, even if their work was not as visible as the work of other fairies, but they were rear workers, were those who are always in the shadows, but are one of the most important figures. And Mary loved her job, proud to be respected by the ministers of the seasons and the queen herself. Yes, the queen loved everyone, but not everyone she called to her, considering him her most true friend, not with everyone she sat all night long discussing not only working moments, but just something that happened in the valley, laughing at the restless Tinker Bell, who again did something wrong, then over how the fairies of animals tried to catch another animal. Fairy Mary always loved their get-togethers, and she very much valued them, she very much loved Clarion as a Queen, as a fairy in the end, she really was a strong leader, someone who could make an important decision considering the interests of all her subjects, it was impossible to find a better leader, and a friend too. And like all good friends, Mary always hoped that Clarion would be truly happy, that she would find the very elf who would be the most important being in her life, in truth, she hoped that the queen would find someone more than that this fate would befall her. Oh no, Mary was happy, she always knew how to be content with little, and never asked for more, so she was almost never disappointed, expect little from life, and getting something better than a stone in the head get pleasure from it-that's her way of life, and it must be said, was damn good. But lately, everything that happens only upsets the fairy, Tinker Bell has drawn them all back into the adventure, and if before they somehow decided everything together, now there was no hope ... it was necessary to guess, make a freezing machine! Yes, the idea is undoubtedly brilliant, and the even more amazing fact is that she did it, if she was also diligent while working, she would probably be the most useful fairy in the Valley of fairies, but some talents just can't sit still, which is undoubtedly sad. But she didn't have time to be angry, didn't even have time to breathe out, because the Valley needed everyone's help and Pixie Dust Tree need them protection, fairies and elves, animals and plants-everyone was here now, everyone was trying to get out of the cold, and Mary was flying from side to side, handing out little blankets of leaves. The summer plants suffered the most, they already felt the temperature change, their leaves noticeably fell, lost their brightness, no matter how hard the fairies tried to preserve their vitality, they did not succeed much. Mary's heart sank at the sight, their whole life might change now, no, it had already changed, and all because of a seemingly innocent pity. All the inhabitants of the Valley of fairies hid in the Pixie Dust Tree, almost all of them, and the winter fairies and elves were now trying to save the plants by wrapping them in a blanket. Mary was still mad at Tinker Bell, but she couldn't help but feel relieved that everything was fine with the blonde. Mary was one of the last ones who stayed on guard, she looked at everything for the last time, making sure that everyone had managed to hide, she was so carried away by the feverish running from side to side that she did not even notice how Queen Clarion flew up to her. -Fairy Mary,-called the Queen,-we must take cover, everyone has long been hidden, only you are left. Mary had just opened her mouth when thin fingers wrapped around her wrist and dragged her toward the small, empty shelter. A white owl flew right over them, and Mary finally noticed that Lord Milory was without his cloak, which now carefully covered the Queen's shoulders, protecting her from the cold. The tinker fairies smiled softly to herself, at last she could be at peace, at last there was someone who could always be with the Queen, someone who was worthy of her, at least that was what Mary wanted to believe. She always remembered that tragic love story that had long been a legend, and the fairy always believed that these two were destined to be together, they lost so much and deserve to find their happiness, and now all Mary's hopes began to come true, lovers again together, if these two are not an example of true love, then no one else can be them. As soon as they landed in the gap where the Queen decided to hide, Mary felt her wings crunch, but she did not pay attention to this, rushed to help the Queen cover the entrance from the cold frosty wind, but the Queen stopped her with a single movement of her hand. -You need to get warm, I can see the condition of your wings from here, thank God, Mary, you could have been hurt, the winter fairies promised to take care of everything, they could have handled it themselves,-said Clarion, adjusting the large leaves so that the last cracks where the wind could get in would disappear.-Sit down, please, and take shelter and rest,-the Queen continued, taking the fairy's hand and sitting down with her in a corner near the exit, where the wind, even blowing with all its force, could not reach them. Fairy Mary finally allowed herself to sit down and rest, and she felt a soft warmth envelop her wings, and they finally returned to their former strength. Only then did she feel another blanket draped over her shoulders, which gave her more warmth. Clarion, who was sitting next to Mary, draped part of her cloak over the fairy's shoulders to keep her warm, and the Queen unconsciously moved closer, sharing the warmth of her body with the fairy. -I'm sorry, Mary, I don't want to break your boundaries, but this way we'll both be warmer, I don't know how long we'll need to sit here, so the best option is for us to just sit closer together. Mary did not listen to the woman's subsequent arguments and simply moved closer to her, allowing herself the liberty of a hug. Even though she was much shorter than the Queen, the difference in height was not noticeable now, now she was a support, and Mary believed that Milori would be the one to comfort Clarion next time, it was difficult for her to look at the Queen when she stood at the window with her arm around her shoulders and looked out into the winter forest, when the Queen, sitting in a chair, did not yet realize that Mary was standing at the entrance to the room, deep in her thoughts, sat with a dreamy expression on her face. If anyone was worthy of happiness, he was now in the arms of a fairy, or rather she. It was getting colder, the steam from the women's mouths swirling into the air, and Clarion relaxed in Mary's arms, closing her eyes, unable to fight the terrible cold. Yes, it was undoubtedly warmer together, but still it was almost impossible to resist the wild primal cold. But if the primeval cold had no Creator, then this miracle was quite man-made, and its Creator was quite famous. -I believe that you will be all right, that you will find your true love,-Mary said, hugging the Queen even more tightly,-I believe that Lord Milory will make you as happy as possible, both of you have loved each other for so long… -What?,- abruptly moving away asked the Queen.-What do you mean? Love? -Well, you two love each other,-Mary said uncomfortably, realizing that perhaps the Queen wasn't ready to share this information with her.-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, let's just forget what I said. -No, we won't, Mary, we won't. Do you think I love Milori?-asked the Queen, somewhat perplexed. -Of course, - said Mary without thinking, - I remember that story, youre story, and I see how you suffer in the evenings when no one is looking, I believe that Lord Milory is the one who will make you happy, it is he who will bring peace to your soul, as soon as you realize that you love him, the days of longing and sadness will disappear from your life, you will love and will be loved in return In our world, it is so difficult to find the very chosen one to whom you can trust your heart, but I am sure you will be lucky, such a wonderful fairy can not fail to be lucky. Mary went on to say how much she believed that Clarion had the dear person at her side, unconsciously twisting her fingers together and not noticing the Queen's upset look. -...you will be happy,-the fairy finished. -Do you have that most important partner, a part of your soul? Have you already met him?Clarion asked. Mary hesitated for a moment, blushing, but she quickly pulled herself together and answered: -I don't have, I've never really looked for someone who is destined for me, for me it's a great joy to work, to spend years just to understand that I can't find anyone makes no sense. But that's certainly not your concern, I'm sure you and Lord Milory are a wonderful couple,- Mary continued. -Do you know how Milori lost his wings?-the Queen asked suddenly, changing the tone of the conversation from casual and somewhat awkward to serious and important. Mary didn't have time to answer, and the question was more rhetorical. -I knew then that I loved, and it was the great and pure love that everyone dreams of,- the Queen said thoughtfully. Mary did not dare to interrupt the woman, letting her speak out, she already realized that she had made a mistake in her judgment, their story with Lord Milory was more complicated, and perhaps it really did not have what the fairy had hoped for. It was hard for her to lose hope that someone dear to her heart would never be happy, Mary wished happiness to all her friends, helpers, it was hard to watch someone suffer. \- Milori helped me very much, he supported me then, despite the danger to his health, for which he paid the price. In fact, fairies can move from one season to another, but there is a time limit, the more often you are out of your climate, the faster you get tired, the faster your strength fades, but all the young forget about it, including us. I needed someone to hold me too much, you know, Mary, I needed support. Milori is my closest person, my best friend, but nothing else, just like I am to him. -I'm sorry about what happened, I'm sure you'll be happy with someone you love,-Mary said confidently. -Oh, Mary, I needed support then because I knew who I loved, and it seems we were never meant to be together… I can only watch from the sidelines, enjoying the rare company. -But I am sure that you have with this elf all mutually, you only need to reveal their feelings. Yes, you definitely need to talk about everything, especially at this moment we all need to lighten the soul, no one knows what will happen in an hour, whether the pollen tree will survive this day, and with it we will… Mary moved her hand from the Queen's shoulder, holding the Queen's hand in a supportive grip. Clarion looked tiredly into the fairy's eyes and reached out to stroke her cheek. -Do you have someone you love?-Clarion asked softly. If Mary was surprised, she didn't show it; she was subconsciously concentrating on the contrast of a warm hand on her cold cheek. -There are those I love, my friends, my work, they are most important to me, I can't dream of more. I love you too, Queen, you are my friend, at least I take the liberty of thinking that we are friends. Clarion continued to stare straight into Mary's eyes, listening to her as if she were a fakir and the Queen a limp Cobra following the sound of a melody. The fairy did not even have time to recover when she felt soft lips on her lips, none of them dared to move, it was just a touch, the kiss of mother and child was as innocent as this action, but something in their life was divided into before and after, something will never be the same again. As soon as she moved away from Mary, a surprised expression crossed Her face. -In those day I her to understand that I loved you, and I knew there was no hope to get mutual love for me. Milori knew all about it from the beginning,- the woman said, getting up from the floor and hugging herself.-He always looked at the situation from a different angle, he somehow manages to look at the root of the problem, and when he found me in the morning near the border of spring and winter, Milori was not surprised, he waited for me to finally understand everything, and just sat next to me until I calmed down. And it took, I must say, a long time. And then he lost his wings, and lost hope. I remember our first meeting, Tinker Bell is so similar to you in her mind and talent, but you initially loved your job, you initially loved the place that was meant for you, you were initially responsible. And I remember how excited you were to get to know fairy Valley, how you offered something new, I always just thought I liked you just as a friend, but the more time passed, the more I got to know you, the more I wanted to touch you, hold you, just be there for you. You have no idea how long it took me to figure out exactly how I feel about you. And now I've even lost those quiet evenings with you,- said Clarion, turning her back completely on Mary. Mary didn't say anything, and she and the Queen were in utter silence, broken only by the soft sighs of Clarion. They would have stayed like this if there hadn't been a commotion outside, and the fairies began to fly out of their hiding places, scanning the world around them. Mary and the Queen, without saying a word, moved to the crowd, which was surprised to see the white snowflakes, huge snowdrifts and inii, for many fairies and elves, winter was not familiar, even the fairy Mary herself forgot what it felt like to feel the frost on her skin, but now she was as if in prostration, not noticing anything around, continuing to think about what happened. The frosty wind blew with such force that some of the fairies had to hold hands to prevent them from being blown off the trunk by a strong gust, Mary only shivered more, realizing that she did not have her little blanket, but as soon as she turned to the side, trying to find something that could warm her, something nice and warm fell on her shoulders, but when she turned around, she saw no one, only the white cloak clearly made it clear who exactly took care of her. Mary decided to step aside while Lord Milory explained exactly what they had done to protect the wildlife from the cold death, but she only realized that if everything was going to get back to normal, they would find out in a few hours, and in the meantime they could only hope. And long minutes of waiting began, few people spoke, everyone just looked at each other, trying to figure out what exactly they should expect from tomorrow, and what from tomorrow, from the next hour. The seconds ticked by in a straight line, but Mary would have given anything to have time speed up right now, to find out what exactly awaits them in the future, but time is a very meticulous thing and does not pay any attention to the pleas of everyone and everything. If someone asked Mary to describe the real horror and despair, she would no doubt describe this day, these terrible hours of uncertainty, waiting, torment that befell each of them. But even after the darkest night, morning comes, and long-term sun its beautiful bright rays disperse the darkness, and that is what's happening, very quietly at first, but with each second it was getting clearer every second the forces of nature returned to her, and when he finally heard a quiet drip of melting ice, all the inhabitants of the Valley fairy rushed to hug each other, glad that this horrible moment is over, and once from the crown of the tree pollen poured Golden sand mood only improved, even Mary and Clarion forgot their melancholy mood and joined the other Ministers in hugging and congratulating each other. Some fairies and elves threw off their capes and flew up, letting the Golden sand wrap around their wings, filling them with their life force. Everyone realized that something was wrong, only when the usually most noisy group of fairies suddenly fell silent, they all stared at Tinker Bell, who looked guiltily and shamefacedly into the distance, fairy Mary could not understand what happened until Tinker Bell took off her cloak, under which was hidden almost completely torn wing. The woman covered her mouth with her hand in horror, trying to figure out whether this was a vision or a cruel reality, but when she felt the soft hands that wrapped comfortingly around her shoulders, she realized that this was a nightmare, a nightmare in reality. Tinker Bell was explaining something to her friends, but Mary was so shocked that she couldn't understand what was happening. It seemed like an hour of complete chaos in the fairy's soul, but when Clarion shook her shoulder, drawing her attention and pointing at Tinker Bell, Mary realized that twenty minutes had passed at the most. It had been a really crazy day, and all the craziness had not yet come to an end. Before the woman turned Pastrana picture: some sort of winter fairy and Tinker Bell turned to each other backs, applying to each other their wings, so they stood for about five seconds and then their wings started to come stunning light, which was impossible, but to look away seemed somehow sacrilegious, so it was breathtaking, as if a light shone from within the very substance of the world is trying to tell the story of the creation of the universe. But it was all over as quickly as it had begun, the girls quickly Bouncing off each other, and it was only a moment later that Mary realized that Tinker Bell had been thrown off the ground a few centimeters. A real miracle was happening in front of her eyes, but an even greater miracle was happening in her soul, Mary finally looked at Queen Clarion, finally realizing that she meant so much more to her, she just realized it now. All these years, she wanted the Queen to be happy only because she wanted to see her smile as often as possible, wanted to look into those eyes as often as possible and see in them the light that comes only when you are absolutely happy. Clarion said it took her a huge amount of time to understand the nature of her relationship with Mary, but Mary was obviously a record holder on this way of awareness. Only now did she remember the moment when her whole life was divided into before and after, and it wasn't just a few hours ago, when they were hiding from the cold in the pollen tree, no, it was so many years ago that it was even scary to call this number, but she remembered everything as if it had happened only yesterday: they had met a long time ago, when Clarion had helped Mary carry things to the workshop, but things had changed after they started having these evening conversations, and the more they got to know each other, the more Mary wanted to see Clarion happy. How many years did it take her to understand the root cause of all this? Completely forgetting where they were, Mary touched the Queen's palm, twining her fingers together. Clarion looked at the fairy in surprise, but as soon as their eyes met, all questions disappeared, and they simultaneously reached out to each other, pressing their bodies together and moving their soft lips to the surprised cheers of the crowd. But neither of them paid any attention to it, finally, after an eternity, they didn't just find someone who was a soul mate, no, they were finally together.


End file.
